Sango's Suitor
by Hisa-Ai
Summary: Sango saves a young man and his sisters from demons one day and finds herself with a new suitor. But just who is this guy really? Why can't he take a hint? What is his deal with Miroku and InuYasha? And what does he plan to do when she rejects him?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I got pretty positive feedback for my fic "An Enemy Among Us," so I decided to write and post another poetry fic. This one is going to be a tad bit different, however. For starters, it's going to focus on Miroku and Sango. Mostly Sango. I dunno, I just find it easier to get inside of Sango's head than Miroku's. But I'll do my best and we'll see how it works out, but most of the chapters will probably be from Sango's POV, but we'll see. Oh, and I might include an Inu or Kagome POV chapter every now and then. Another thing is there isn't going to be a song of the day or quote of the day. And I'm not going to set that strict guideline of "Only one chapter a day" like last time. I might post more than one chapter a day, some days I might not post at all, it just depends on how things are going for me. But with every chapter, I'm still going to include a quote, it'll just be called "Quote of the Chapter," instead of "Quote of the Day," but no songs, unfortunately. Sorry! And I think that's about it so... enjoy!

**Quote of the Chapter**: "Comparing Rowling to Meyer, is like comparing a work of art that appeals to the majority of the population to a turd with glitter thrown on it."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Sango<p>

* * *

><p>Recuperating in Kaede's village<p>

Is usually uneventful.

We heal

Kagome and InuYasha argue

Kaogome sits InuYasha

Kagome returns to that

Strange world of hers

InuYasha sulks

Miroku acts lecherous

I slap him **- **

_Totally_ uneventful

And _completely_ normal.

Or at least,

That's how it _usually_ goes.

But one day

Muroku

_Really_ pissed me off,

So I decided

To take a walk

Around the outskirts

Of town to

Clear my head

And put some distance

Between me

And_ that **pervert **_**-**

He was _so_ insensitive!

Always _flirting_

And _womanizing!_

Why _any_ woman

Would fall for his _stupid_

"Will you bear my children?"

Line

Or found him _charming_

Or even gave him

The_ time of day_

Was **_way_ **beyond _me_!

They were all such _idiots_

And _floozies_

And _I_ for one **-**

"Somebody help me!"

I froze in my tracks

Grabbed onto Hiraikotsu

Ran in the direction

Of the yelling and

Came upon a young man

And two little girls

Cornered by a group of demons.

I ordered Kirara

To get in front of them;

As I threw Hiraikotsu

She transformed

And began fighting off

The demons

That managed to avoid

Hiraikotsu.

In a matter of minutes

The last of the demons

Were defeated.

I caught Hiraikotsu in my hand

Threw it over my shoulder

Then ran over

To the boy

And two young girls,

All of whom

Were staring at me with

Wide eyes.

"You guys okay?" I asked

Kirara transforming back

And jumping up

Onto my shoulder.

The young man

Stood up

Met my eyes;

His were

Filled with wonder

And amazement.

The girls stood up

Distracting me

From his...

Well,

_Hotness_.

He had black hair

And icy blue eyes **-**

I had never _seen_ eyes so blue before!

"Yes.

Thank you so much miss!

I was just taking my sisters here

To see our grandmother **-**

Our parents just passed away

You see **-** And all these demons...

They just...

_Ambushed_ us;

Caught us off guard.

We would have been _dead_

If it wasn't for you.

Thank you ever so very much, miss!

I'm Keitaro

By the way.

And these are my little sisters

Maeko

And Maemi.

And we are forever in your debt." he exclaimed

Bowing down on the ground

At my feet.

I blushed

As the two little girls

Said their greetings

And did the same.

They were _so cute_!

I quickly brushed them off

They owed me nothing,

I just happened

To be in the right place

At the right time,

I assured them

Asking them all

To stand up.

"But please

I must _at least_ know your name."

I smiled,

What harm

Could it possibly do?

"Sango.

I'm Sango.

And this is Kirara."

"_Sango_.

Such a pretty name...

For such a pretty young woman..."

* * *

><p>Anyone else here picturing him as a Miroku wannabe with a creepy pedophilic mustache and smirk? Just sayin', that last line sounded more than a little Miroku-like. Creepy. But he's not like that. Or at least, he's not <em>supposed<em> to be. Keitaro is supposed to be... Eh, you'll get it soon enough. Anyway, that last line was more than a little bit... Out there. Did anyone here catch Sango's fatal mistake? The_ one thing_ she shouldn't have thought? Anyway, I hope you guys all had a great holiday, whatever it is that you celebrate.

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
><em>~Hisa-Ai~<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Quote of The Chapter:** "One of the worst feelings in the world is having to doubt something you thought was unquestionable."

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha. At. All. Hey, maybe when the Shikon no Tama necklace I ordered off Amazon arrives I can use it to _wish_ I own InuYasha? Nah, fuck that noise, if I get a wish out if that thing it's gonna be to be in InuYasha's world and be able to successfully communicate with them in their native tongue. And don't start with the whole "once you make your wish your soul will be sucked inside forever" stuff; let me _dream,_ people!

* * *

><p>Sango<p>

* * *

><p>I blinked,<p>

Paralyzed by his words,

Something about them made me think

_Instantly_

Of Miroku

Back at Kaede's hut

Or out flirting with the village girls

And my blood _boiled_.

I know I had just saved this guy

But I sort of hated him a little bit

Just for making me _think_

Of that _stupid_

_Pervert_

Of a monk!

He seemed to be flirting with me though

Which was...

_Weird_.

Sure

Other men besides Miroku have done it before

But I had merely brushed them off

Never flirted back

Even though the monk was_ right there_

Most of the time

And it would be nice to make _him_ jealous

Instead of the other way around

For once...

But I wasn't that kind of girl.

And anyway

I was never that pissed at him when it happened

So I never thought of it,

But _this_ time...

Well it would serve the monk right!

And what harm could a little flirting do?

Maybe it would stop the monk

From doing the same?

InuYasha would get a kick out of it

I'm sure

And Shippou would be confused...

I was _beyond_ pissed

At that lecher

But I still wasn't that kind of girl...

Was I?

"So, Keitaro

Where is it exactly that you three are going?

Maybe I should go with you

Just to make sure you get there safely **-**

Is it around here?"

I asked,

The little girls were looking up at me

So full of innocence

So grateful

So _cute_

I just couldn't help asking.

And I really did want to make sure

They got there in one piece.

I wouldn't use Keitaro to make Miroku jealous

But I _would_ be giving him

The cold shoulder for a while.

He was just lucky I wasn't

PMSing, as Kagome called it

Otherwise I'd probably throw Hiraikotsu at him

Something I'd been tempted to do

_Numerous_ times before

When I was only _half_ as pissed as I was now,

Maybe, if the urge was strong enough

And it looked like I would actually do it this time,

InuYasha would catch on

And stop me?

If he wasn't still busy sulking

Or off in Kagome's world bugging her

That is,

Otherwise he might...

Kagome.

_Kami_

Those two are _so_ obvious sometimes!

They're _clearly _in love

I've never understood why they don't just

_Get together_ already.

They're practically there already,

All they really need to do

Is seal it

With a _kiss_

And make it official...

"We're heading to this village's priestess,

The one they call Old Kaede."

My eyes widened

And Kirara mewed,

_Well..._

Wasn't _that_ just a piece of luck?

If I came waltzing in

With this handsome boy

And these cute little girls

What would the monk think?

_Especially_ considering the way

He was clearly infatuated with me?

It might not be such a good idea

But it's not like

There was much I could do;

He was looking for Kaede anyway

And that's where we were all staying

So once he found his way there

He was going to see me anyway

And that might have made things...

_Awkward_.

"I know _exactly_

Where that is.

I'll take you guys there now."

Well...

_This_ was sure to be

_Interesting_.

* * *

><p>What d'ya think? Sound Sango enough? I'm trying at least, and that's all that matters, I suppose. I wanted to get this up yesterday, but Fanfiction was being a little bitch to me for some reason <strong>-<strong> and I say that with all the love in the world, oh mighty gods of fanfiction! Please don't smite me! I swear that wasn't blasphemy! **-** and every time I clicked on "Don Manager (Upload)" it would log me out and it was really getting on my nerves, but it's not doing that right now so I decided to take advantage of that and post while I still could. Anyone else having problems with the site lately or is it just me? FictionPress has also been a little bitch to me lately **-** it lets me get into the doc manager, but when I click on something to edit and format and all that stuff, it's in a tiny ass window thing and I can't _do_ anything in that little window so I can't _post_ anything there even though I _really_ want to. So is it just me or what?

Not one of my best chapters, but once I get everything set up and can start in with the fun stuff it'll get better. I wrote this chapter after I banged my head on my older brother's dresser, actually. I had this huge bump on the top of my head that hurt like a mother and I couldn't go to sleep for a while and decided I needed to find some way to keep myself entertained and I just found my way to this story on wordpad and decided to write a couple chapters. The bump's gone down a lot in these past few days, but it's still there and it still hurts when I touch it, but otherwise I'm fine. Brushing my hair is a bitch, though, and me with my OCD, I _have_ to brush my hair every freaking time I look in a mirror and I _have_ to run the brush through my hair a certain number of times on each side and it's just a total bitch. Plus, I'm also working on my other fanfics and a couple new ones, so I'm spread really thin right now. And I'm exhausted! So freaking exhausted! Coincidentally, how would you guys feel about a fic that has a ninja in it? Not Naruto or anything like that, not a crossover fic, just a regular InuYasha fic that has a ninja in it? Just wondering. There's this whole plot and storyline that I have worked out and I'm already working on it; I've got the first chapter already typed out, I was just wondering how you guys feel about ninjas.

So anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
><em>~Hisa-Ai~<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Quote of The Chapter:** "I don't like standard beauty **–** there is no beauty without strangeness."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha. And that makes me sad :'(

* * *

><p>Miroku<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting in Kaede's hut,<p>

Sipping tea and contemplating going out

To look for Sango **–**

She had been gone for a while now

And even though I knew she could handle herself

I was starting to worry,

So I busied myself with tea

And told myself even if something

She couldn't handle herself _did _pop up,

She had Kirara there with her

So she would be _fine_.

Shipppou was chatting away about nothing

While coloring with the things Kagome called

_Crayons_

In a special sort of book

That contained blank portraits

Of people and animals,

I thought it was pointless

But it kept Shippou entertained for the most part

So I said nothing more on the matter.

Kaede was sitting across from me

Grounding herbs

With her mortar and pestle

Sipping her own tea every few minutes.

The hut was _so quiet_

With Sango

InuYasha

And Kagome out;

I could have taken the opportunity

To meditate

But I was too busy

Wondering how pissed exactly

Sango could _possibly_ be.

I mean

So I had flirted

With a few village girls

And so I had stood there

_Right in front of her_

And told the village harlot

That she was _much_ more suited for me

Than Sango could ever be

But I was merely jesting!

Surely she could tell?

_Of course_ Sango was the only one for me

The only woman I would ever

_Seriously_

Consider doing anything like _that_ with!

She was the _only one_ for me

But maybe sometimes

I just didn't make that clear enough?

Sure my flirting didn't help

But it's not like I **–**

"Kaede! You have company here!"

Ah,

Speak of the devil!

I straightened instantly

At the sound of her voice

Wondering if she would get it over with

And hit me

Or if she would drag this out

And ignore me,

Give me the cold shoulder

For however long

She deemed acceptable

When she pushed the cloth

Covering the doorway aside,

Walked in

Passed me coolly and

Sat down

As a young man

And two little girls walked in,

Kaede's musings of who could it _possibly_ be

Stopping as she inhaled slightly

I turned my attention from Sango

Who was scowling in my general direction

To the boy

And I realized something...

He was what most women

Would consider

_Attractive_.

_Handsome_ even

And the little girls were absolutely

_Adorable;_

They would grow up to be

_Quite_ attractive themselves...

So just what was Sango **–**

_My_ Sango **–**

Doing with him?

His eyes were an odd shade of blue

A color I was not accustomed to seeing

In the eyes of people,

Let alone _men;_

It seemed like such a _girly_ color...

I _hated_ them.

And I _hated_ the fact

That they were focused right

On _my_ Sango,

And I could tell from the look in them

That he had _no_

Innocent intentions.

And I would _not_ stand for that.

_Not at all._

* * *

><p>So does that seem like a legit look inside the perv's head? I tried, but it's not easy getting into his head when you're not used to doing it. I guess I'm just not perverted enough? Something tells me by the end of this story, that could very well change. So why do you guys think this guy was looking for Kaede? How does she know him and his sisters? Any thoughts? You <em>must<em> have a prediction or two and you _must_ be absolutely _dying_ to tell someone, so tell _me_; I do enjoy hearing **–** er _reading_, whatever **– **your theories.

Miroku is such an ass. And he was a borderline pedophile here. Like seriously dude, leave those little girls alone before Sango neuters you with her sword. Even in your mind just _leave them alone_. Some people, huh? He is such a perv. And _so_ petty and jealous. Huh, I suppose Sango got her wish: the lech is jealous. Oh but how bittersweet that is going to turn out to be... Be careful what you wish for, Sango... Just saying.

Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think!

Peace out,  
><em>~Hisa-Ai~ <em>


End file.
